Childhood Blues
by Writer'sFantasy
Summary: Nostalgia is an old, but well-known feeling that hits Goten, Trunks and Marron hard each time they all meet. A feeling leaving them humming along to the old and familiar tune of their childhood blues, hoping, and praying to take them back to when getting in trouble was their biggest worry. What ever happen to the good old days!(T/M/G, more info inside)
1. Where It All Begins

**_Childhood Blues_**

**Chapter 1: **_Where It All Begins_

**A/N: **A T/M that _isn't dramatic. _Originally this was going to be dramatic as heck but the way the intro played out I couldn't resist the urge to create this into a Rom-Com. Since I haven't given you a break from the drama on my recent stories I'll give to you all the gift that is this story. Hope you enjoy!** _(Note: This story is set in Japan, thus honorifics I shall define in the A/N below. It's only to get a good feel of the setting, and I did change the currency to Zeni instead of Yen. But there's no 'Weaboo' talk in this story. Just keep that in mind.)_**

* * *

><p>"Bra-Chan?" A blonde woman called out the name of the younger girl, whom she had been paid to take care of, a simple baby-sitting job for the eighteen year-old. It's been half an hour and no signs of the blue-haired child.<p>

Marron would try to go find a job, try to get some Zeni while she is at it. However it is increasingly difficult to do such a thing when you're an inexperienced freshman in college.

She knew if she lost her, what could possibly become of her? Hell, Vegeta would burn her at the stake. Trunks would probably never forgive her for it either. But, what about Bulma who treasured her precious baby as much as Vegeta.

Wiping off the sweat that trickled down her forehead, out of pure nervousness, she continued to search for the young girl. "Bra, this isn't funny…where are you?"

"Bra Ouji Briefs if you don't come out this second I will–" Marron announced, quickly stopping at the sight of a blue ponytail swaying past her. "_Bra!_"

"Catch me if you can Marron-San!" screamed out the pitchy voice of the blue haired girl.

Marron buried her brows obviously angered from the blonde's actions. "Seriously?" She yelled out chasing down her in the spacious, empty living room of Capsule Corp.

"C'mon you slow poke, even Oniisan is faster than you!"

Marron grit her teeth, squeezing the bridge of her nose, "That's cause you two are half-Saiyan." She muttered, jumping up and down helplessly attempting to snatch the six-year old. "Just how are you so damn strong anyway little girl?"

A Vegeta-like smirk plastered on her face as she hung upside down from the chandelier, her knees giving her balance. "Papa trains me silly."

"Ah yes, of course…" Marron grumbled as she jumped up and down trying to yank Bra down from the lamp.

Bra folded her arms, clicking her tongue. "Can't you fly Marron-San?" The blue-eyed hybrid stated. "I could of sworn…"

Marron looked down embarrassingly, "No I can't."

The bluenette's eyes nearly popping out of her skull, "What!" Bra exclaimed shaking her head, trying to make sense out of what the blonde said. "You're parents never taught you…isn't Krillin and Eighteen fighters, they both like to fly too…"

Marron sucked her bottom lip, brows buried, "Bra you know I _absolutely detest _flying."

Bra scratched her chin, tilting her face to the side. "Actually, no I didn't Marron…"

The blonde's arms falling to her side as she cocked her head to the side questioningly, "Wait…seriously?" The blonde asked, Bra returning a nod, "Trunks never told you _any _jokes on that either?"

Bra giggled, "Big bro only talks about his new girly friends."

"Oh…" She mumbled, "I could've sworn he mentioned a joke like that once."

Bra shrugged, "Well he didn't OKAY."

"Alright, alright I believe you…now, get down from there before you break something." Marron sighed, Bra immediately sliding off the silver-colored chandelier landing perfectly on the ground. "I swear you can be such a pest sometimes." Marron chuckled kneeling down fixing the blue-haired girl's skirt.

"Sheesh, you're even worse than your brother," Marron muttered, quickly restating as she thought back to the endless hair pulling and teasing. "Never mind…you're still a thousand times better."

Bra grinned childishly, happy to hear such a thing from Marron. "No one is as mean as Trunks." The half-breed princess paused, "Except papa, but that's cause he's crazy." She gestured making a circular motion around the temple of her head.

Marron clicked her tongue, "Bra-Chan you can't say that about your father," The teenager chided, fixing Bra's diamond crown on her head adjusting to it's perfection. "There."

Bra pouted slumping down, hugging her knees. "I wish you were my sister sometimes." The blue-haired child stated, looking to the ground. "I don't like Trunks, he's old and a meanie."

"C'mon Bra… he isn't _that _bad."

"Is _too!_" The feisty half-breed argued, "He's always blaming me for _everything_, and reminds Okāsan and Otōsan about things I did _months _ago."

Marron sighed, not being able to relate to Bra's struggle as she was raised as a single-child. "He's your only brother, you've got to love him regardless."

"But it's not fair!" Bra complained, kicking the ground, yelling. "Why does he need to blame me for all the bad things that happen to him!"

The blonde looked at her, then back up to the chandelier, "Well…Trunks-Kun is a cry-baby that complains about everything, just let it be…he'll learn." Marron looked down to Bra, placing a strand of hair behind the child's ear, "Besides, I bet he's too busy tending to his _girly _friends."

"Don't get me started on those ladies." Bra said emphasizing disgust in her tone of voice, "…almost all of them are just…you know…weird…."

Marron laughed, "I'm sure they aren't _weird_."

Bra, burying her brows into the bridge of her nose grabbing the laughing blonde by her shoulders, "No, no they are…really!" Bra exclaimed, "They're almost always giggling to each other locked in a room doing making these weird noises. I try to see what's going on but the door is locked." Marron's eyes flew open, her face immediately flushed.

"Bra-Chan!" Marron blurted, "You don't invade in your brother's privacy like that."

The aquamarine haired child folded her arms over her chest, lifting her nose in pride. "You sound like Niisan." Bra stated quite matter-of-factly.

"But that's _wrong _to do," Marron chided, "You can't simply squeeze into your brother's life like that, you'll understand when you are…_much _older."

"Why can't I know now, Marron-San?"

Marron's shoulders tensed up, her head tilted to the side nervously, "Well you see…" Marron muttered, her face and neck becoming red.

Bra's face quickly turned into one of disgust, "Is it that gunky business that Okāsan talks about?" Bra asked, "Because, _never mind, let's not talk about that." _Bra shook her head violently, "Otōsan forbade me from learning anything 'gunky'...I know because I asked what Trunks and those ladies were doing…he looked like you right now…"

Marron sighed, her sweaty palms drying up. "_Thank Kami-Sama, I thought I would have to explain that." _Marron thought, smiling down to the younger child.

* * *

><p>"Thank you <em>so <em>much Marron-Chan." Bulma smiled looking down to her daughter whom was laid over the couch sleeping peaceful, "I know I know…she's a handful." Bulma sighed, pushing her short azure hair away from her face.

Marron smiling shaking her head, "There really is not need to thank me, I know how busy you are Bulma-San," Marron began, "Bra was a delight to look after."

Bulma pouted, her jacket hanging over her folded clothes, "I hope we didn't trouble you." Bulma stated firmly handing Marron a white envelope full of her babysitting money, "1500 Zeni ($150) like I promised."

Marron bowed respectfully, "Thank you Bulma-San." She stated respectfully before Trunks caught the corner of her eye, pausing to look at his childhood friend.

"Marron?" He questioned, dropping the formalities around her, "What're you doing here?"

Marron laughed, slightly uncomfortable, as Trunks suspiciously looked her up and down. "Why so suspicious Trunks, I was just baby-sitting Bra."

"Ah…" He mused raising a finger in the air, "Sorry, didn't mean to come off like that."

"Aha, no-no it's fine," Marron stated holding her hands before her, waving them side to side, "I don't mind."

"Sheesh, you're always letting things like this slide by," Trunks muttered, "That's gonna get you into some trouble ya'know." He finalized amused as he ruffled her blonde hair, "Oi, Marron-Chan… what a case you are."

Marron folded her arms defiantly over her chest, "Like _you're _one to talk?" She asked sarcastically, "Always running from your responsibilities at work," She chided slapping a hand playfully on his chest, "I'm surprised your mother hasn't caught you in the act."

"Takes skill," He droned on, looking at Marron's now troubled face, "What's up with you."

"Y'know you shouldn't treat your _six _year-old sister the way you do sometimes…she is just a kid." Marron sighed, hand fisted to her hip. "She complains bunches 'bout you too…and you're –ahem– lady friends."

Trunks' cheeks blazing red all the way back to the tip of his ears, "Damn it Bra…"

"Be fortunate I didn't explain what that '_ruckus'_ she heard was," Marron giggled at the practical red-faced Trunks. "Ah how unfortunate would _that _have been."

Trunks awkwardly shifted the weight from leg to leg, glaring over Marron seeing Bulma whom heard the whole conversation. Silence ensued between the two, Marron looking at Trunks head cocked to the side, before Marron turned around to see the red-faced angry Bulma. A single vein protruding out of Bulma's 'graceful' neck from pure anger. "Aheh…Okāsan, I can explain."

**"_Trunks!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Mia wrote this at one go. I loved writing this...and I know I'm just gonna ADORE the next updates. <strong>**Any who let's get these definitions out the way. (The one's that _will _be used in the story that is.)**

**-Chan = Term of endearment, normally used for females , young women or young children. **

**-Kun = The male version of "Chan" **

**-San = Mr. Or Ms. used through all ages and either gender, typically to show respect.**

**-Sama = A term of great respect, one step higher than -San**

**Oniisan = Older brother**

**Onēsan = Older Sister**

**Okāsan = Mother**

**Otōsan = Father**

***These are simply the main one's as new circumstances appear I'll define for the leisure of the reader* **

**Anyway thank you so much for reading, I truly do hope you enjoyed reading as I enjoyed massively writing this. It was great to hop off the very tiring drama train for once. If you have any tips/constructive critique by all means send them to me through review and PM. Hope you Enjoyed and Happy Holidays!**


	2. Son and Chestnut

**Childhood Blues**

**Chapter 2: **Son and Chestnut

**A/N: **Hello, I've returned for more. Last chapter was simply an intro to what is ultimately Marron's character along with Bra. More stuff to be seen this chapter.

* * *

><p>Dainty hands wrapped tight around two hardcover books pressed tightly to the blonde's chest, manicured nails clicking tentatively on the glossy cover. The rubber of her sneakers making a soft squeak with each step she took. Marron Chestnut wasn't one to be late, she absolutely <em>hated <em>tardiness.

Her pigtails bounced with each confident stride to her class, she was in no rush as she was _always _punctual. "Mar?" She heard from behind her.

"I-Is that…"

"Marron!" The voice more loudly exclaimed, almost in a flash, before her stood her childhood friend (other than Trunks) Son Goten. "Aheh, I can spot you from a mile away with those silly pigtails."

Marron breathed in deeply, standing straight, "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, a dangerous tone lingering in her voice, mimicking her mother.

"N-Nothing…I-It's that you always wear them I mean–" He looked at the blonde's flushed face wash away from its evident anger. "Anyway…I didn't know you were studying _here,_" Goten exclaimed, his arms widening in circular motion.

"Well… West City College_ is _big." Marron mumbled, "Although I could have sworn you seen me during Orientation towards the end of last spring…"

Goten looked down at the blonde wide-eyed, "That's right I always forget you're a first year," Goten chuckled, nonchalantly rubbing the back of his head. Marron looked down to her watch impatiently then back to Goten, whom was oblivious to her impatience.

"It's not good to be so forgetful Goten," Marron pouted, "Especially when you're in college…" Marron continued whilst her face contorted a tad bit awkwardly, "Speaking of college, I need to go."

"Oh what do you have?" Goten questioned, now leaning against the wall, "Cause I was going to ask you to go to pick up some lunch…"

Marron winced, "Just a lecture really…" She stated, contemplating whether or not she should skip, "I mean I don't think missing one will hurt…"

Goten threw an arm over the blonde's shoulder, "That's the spirit Marron!" exclaimed the demi-Saiyan.

"So then, where _is it _you plan to take me Goten?"

"Eh, don't be so nosy can't you handle a surprise?" scolded the taller half-breed, Marron's replied by shaking her head 'no'. "Of course the high and mighty Marron-Chan can't."

The blonde pouted glaring daggers into the youngest of the Sons. "Goten…you know I hate surprises," Marron began cautiously, "As well as flying…"

"Well that's cause you can't fly on your own Mar," Goten continued as the two walked out of the building to the sunny courtyard, "I bet once you learn you'll love it."

"That's what Trunks told me before he tried to push me off the small cliff in the back of your house," Marron commented dryly, her eyes narrowing on the demi-Saiyan. "Remember?"

"Oi, you hold too many grudges, he was eight back then," Goten chuckled, "I mean… how do you even remember that stuff?" Goten continued, looking down to the shorter blonde.

"That little thing left me traumatized of heights for years jerks…" Such a statement caused Goten to erupt in laughter, causing Marron to glare up to him.

"Ahaha, no way!" Goten yelled out trying to catch his breath, "How, you didn't even fall Mar!"

The blonde huffed, folding her arms over her shoulders, "I was only _five_."

"So?" Goten asked already walking in the sidewalk, "I was _seven_," Deciding it was time to switch the subject, he went ahead and began, "So Mar-Chan…"

Her ears perked up at the sound of her nickname, "Hm?" She replied, bright blue eyes looking up to him.

"What are you studying…you always said you wanted to be a singer but…we both know how _that _turned out," Goten joked, knowing that silly dream probably made the blonde cringe, "I'm sure that's not the issue now."

The blonde's face flushed, "Aha, no it isn't," She quickly butted in, hoping to get off the topic that was her failed attempt at singing. "Engineering." She stated.

"Pardon?" Goten blinked, having to hear what she said twice.

"I _said_," Marron began, cupping her hands around her mouth, "Engineering!"

Goten's onyx eyes widened out of pure shock. "No way…seriously?" He asked stopping his walking to look down at her, "So on the same train as Trunks then?"

Marron nodded, "Yeah, but I decided this because of Bulma-San, she had been training Trunks to be the head of the company at the time and I stopped by one day and helped her out with some things," Marron began smiling just a bit, "Turns out I had a knack for this kind of stuff so I decided from then on out to try to get into engineering."

"Wow, I didn't know you were into that stuff," Goten continued, "I'm studying to become a teacher." Marron stared at him wide-eyed, _Goten _of _all people _be a teacher. "But not those classroom teachers, I mean the school coaches n' all that." He sighed, stretching his arm behind his back, "Dunno, I've been having second thoughts on it."

Marron sighed, "Well if you're having second thoughts it's not too late to switch."

"I guess your right…but I'll just have to wait and see, who knows I might just stay." Goten stated blankly. "Man, I'm jealous of Trunks," Goten sighed, "He got his degree way to early only had to stay here for his second-year."

"_What?!" _

Goten once more looked down to the blonde, "Marron, do you forget…Trunks is a genius," He mumbled, "And you call _me _forgetful."

Marron's shocked expression still unchanging, "But to practically skip all of that?"

"He's been studying this stuff since he's a kid…after all his mother is _Bulma Briefs_," Goten continued, "There's bound to be some crazy high intelligence in that massive head of his."

Marron nearly snorted at Goten's remark, "What makes you say massive head?" She asked playfully, seeing the small bistros line up down a single street, "I didn't think he has an unnaturally sized head…"

"Pft, that's what his stupid hair is for," Goten whispered, "Covers up his widow's peak."

Marron blinked for a couple of seconds, utterly shocked, "Trunks-Kun has a widows peak?"

Goten burst out laughing, "Of course, why do you think he's so conscious about his hair in the first place, without that hair he looks more like his dad," Marron tried to imagine Trunks with Vegeta's hair and nearly cackled at the thought.

"Ack…just the thought of it makes me cringe." Marron winced, Goten opening the door to let her in the small bistro bowing her head politely as a silent 'thank you'. Sitting down in the seat facing the window beside Goten, she laid her cheek on her hand, "Speaking of Trunks, have you heard of him…last time I babysat Bra and his mother heard a quite eh – compromising conversation."

Goten sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "What did the man do _now_?"

"Bra overhead some strange 'noises' coming from her brothers room," Marron stated adding emphasis with her hands, "She was asking what they were and well…I went ahead and told Trunks about it, I didn't think Bulma-San would have overheard me though talking…"

Goten stifled his laughter "Y-You're kidding!" Marron shrugged smiling along with him, "_Seriously?!_"

Up to them came a woman, with a dark-orange apron tied around her, deep pockets as she pulled out a note-pad. "Good Morning, how may I help you?" She asked, politely.

"I'll order for ya Mar-Chan," Goten told her, Marron nodded, looking out into the streets full with thick, green trees looming over the building. "Two caramel brulee latte, one with _extra _cream," Goten ordered the blonde clicking her nails against the wooden table.

"What were we talking about again?"

"Trunks' minor dilemma with his mother."

"Of course," Goten laughed, "This is an everyday thing though… every time I come over Trunks is always in some kind of quarrel with his mother."

"Oh, but about these kinds of things?" Marron asked whilst arching a brow.

"Eh, nah, this is the first time I hear about him in _these _kinds of situation," Goten continued, propping his elbow on the table, "First time I even hear of him sleeping with some girl…he's pretty secretive about that stuff."

Marron stared at Goten, eyes wide then nodded in understanding, "Ah, makes sense, he doesn't seem like the sort to sleep around like that…" She mumbled playing with the loose strings on her brightly-colored knit sweater, "While we're on the subject of love-life, have you found that _someone special _yet?"

Goten looked up and smiled childishly, "Me?" He asked, "I met this girl, but I'm still trying to see if that will work out," Goten said rubbing the back of his head, showing his family trade-mark grin, "I mean we went on a ice-cream date but that's about it."

Marron smiled, "I hope that works out," she stated cheerfully a bright smile gracing her face, before the waitress came once more with two cups steaming with a pile of whip cream, "Thank you!" Marron bowed, Goten mimicking her as he took his and Marron took hers.

"How about you Marron?" Goten asked, lifting his small spoon taking in some whip cream in his mouth, "Anybody _peaked _your interests?"

Marron's eyes flew open, her hands waving dismissively, "O-Of course not Goten, don't you know me," She laughed nervously, "I'm not very _lovey-dovey _y'know."

"…But you didn't say that when you liked Tr–"

"I was _five_, of course I was going to have some weird crushes," Marron stated, eyes narrowing towards Goten.

"Aha, alright whatever you say Marron."

"What even makes you think I would ever–" she continued, being cut off by Goten who smiled cheekily.

"Ever heard of _curiosity killed the cat?" _

Marron's lips formed into a 'O', Goten laughing even more, "Marron-Chan you're naïve, paranoid too."

_"Eh? I am not!"_

"Stubborn too!"

_"Quit doing that!"_

Goten laughed, continuing to drink his latte, "Alright I will, I will, you're overly touchy on these kinds of stuff though."

Marron bit her cheek, and stirred the spoon inside her creamy latte, "You're right…but still, what even provoked such curious things?"

"Dunno, was just remembering how you had this embarrassing crush on Trunks-Kun when you were younger," Goten snorted ungracefully, "Funny cause you'd follow him around as a kid, then it pretty much died out when you started Junior High."

"_Yes, it most definitely did end," _Marron stated defensively, "Gee, I don't see _what _I saw in him, but it's all just awkward thing to think about," She mumbled.

She looked up, and took a large sip of her latte, placing her cup on the wooden table, "All those childhood, immature feelings are long gone," Marron laughed, "He's practically like a cousin, I can't think of him even in the slightest in that way."

"Ah," Goten began before his phone began to beep out an alarm, "Gotta go Mar-Chan, class is starting soon."

"Oh, thank you for everything Goten, let's meet up again soon m'kay?"

"Of course!" Goten replied, his hand lifted to wave.

_"See ya' later Mar!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Loved this chapter, namely cause of Goten. (What a friggin cutie!) Have happy New-Year guys!

**Tiffany7898: **_Bra will most definitely going to be there more often, count on it! Vegeta would of murdered Marron if she ruined the innocence of his precious Bra. Trunks isn't that sleazy! He was just…being…a little bit sleazy. BUT HE ISN'T! Thanks for Reviewing!_

**Future Trunks lover: **_Aha, thank you so much! I'm very glad you enjoyed that chapter, hope you enjoyed this one too! Thanks for Reviewing! _

**HerosReprise: **_I seem to have accidently fulfilled your wishes of Goten quite early, ne? Trunks is actually quite dork, he was just…caught in a compromising situation. Glad you liked my weird sense of humor (At least I think it's weird.) GTM is most definitely on your way! Thanks for Reviewing!_

Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! As always, all constructive critique and tips are welcome. Thanks for reading! Hope you Enjoyed!


	3. Of Internships and Gossiping Workers

** Blues Chapter 3: **Of Internships And Gossiping Workers

**A/N: **Yep, I've got so much inspiration for this story lately; you might see some quick updates aheh. (Some more words, with, of course definitions towards the bottom.)

* * *

><p>The blue-haired businesswoman Bulma Briefs is a powerful person who rules over her company with an iron fist, and with the creativity and innovative ideas of an artist. Definitely, most definitely would Bulma Briefs intend to pass down such a legacy to her son: Trunks Briefs.<p>

Now, there was an issue with all of this. _The boy always was running away! _Bulma absolutely detested his childish behavior; she needed him to be grounded, focused. But not _one _assistant or secretary has been able to drive him into that state. Is it strange? No, not really. That's because _her son _would personally handpick women incapable of such a task. Not that they were ditzy or anything like that, but no one had the nerve to object to his actions. Thus, Bulma sat in her office chair, deep in thought before swiveling her chair to the blue-eyed blonde who stared around the room questioningly.

"Marron," The blue-haired woman began, "I heard your studying Engineering," Bulma continued, a smile plastered on her face before she cocked her head to the side, "Tell me, do you like your major?" the blue-haired scientist questioned.

Marron smiled, "Yeah," she nodded, "I really, really do…thank you so much Bulma-San for introducing me to this field," Marron continued, "I've never been so interested in school as I am now."

The blue-haired woman's lips curled into a smile, "I'm very glad you like it Marron-Chan," Bulma stated before taking a sip from her coffee, "Now, I heard you're looking for a job, am I correct?" Bulma asked, "I'm sure you'd much rather have a steady job than being in an on-and-off baby sitting service."

Marron's eyes widened, her mouth opening and closing in pure disbelief at what the ex-CEO was implying, "Eh, a-are you offering me a-" Marron was about to ask but got cut by Bulma's triumphant laughter.

Bulma finished her triumphant laughter, and looked back down to the bewildered blonde, "How about we apply your new skills you're learning, and see how they mix – ah – corporate wise, an internship could work," Bulma continued, "Of course paid."

"A-Are you serious Bulma-San!" Marron exclaimed, excitement gleaming in her baby-blue orbs, "You're seriously offering me a job, h-here?" the eighteen year-old asked, trying to hold back a smile, but of course it could not be contained.

"Marron, I know you're trying to make it by, and with that you're very hard working," Bulma continued, nodding her head, "It's the least I could do, I know what that brain of yours is capable of and you shouldn't be limited to baby-sitting services."

The blonde bit her lip back excitement coursing through her, "T-This is amazing, I don't know what to-"

"You'll make a great assistant, Marron," Bulma stated, setting her cup down to her desk.

"A-Assistant?" Marron asked, eyes nearly popping out of her skull, "C-Come again?" A slight bit of well, disappointment, she was thinking of being an engineer in training not an _assistant_. Marron had already imagined working on big projects with the experts, not being limited to...coffee runs and such.

Bulma sighed, her heels clicking against the marble floorings, her back facing the blonde as she stared outward to the view of the city, "Yes Marron, assistant," She stated, before turning on her heel, gracing a smile, "You didn't think I was going to let you be working down there in the engineering room just yet did you?" Bulma asked; eyes open wide.

"A-Ah, I guess your right," Marron sat back down, blush creeping over her cheeks, "Sorry, I got too ahead of myself." Bulma was right, she couldn't get too ahead of herself, _yet_.

Bulma sat beside the blonde in the office chairs, "No need to apologize, but you're not experienced enough to work in that field just yet, remember, you're only a first-year college student." Once again the older woman was correct, Marron had only now grasped a good understanding on _some _topics, working with the experts would be troublesome and slow down their work, Marron definitely didn't want _that._

Marron nodded, "So when do I begin assisting you Bulma-San," Marron grinned excitedly.

Bulma's face went pale, a nervous twitch in her smile, she didn't know how to tell her. Bulma prayed to Dende here reaction will be a good one... "About that…you won't be assisting me you'll actually be the assistant of…"

…

Trunks solemnly signed his papers, concentrated before he saw the liquid of his coffee cup vibrate, then entire building shook from a roar coming from the highest level of the building. Lavender brows furrowed "Eh…?" the hybrid questioned, looking above him _annoyed_, "What the hell caused such a racket?"

…

"_Ne?!" _

"M-Marron-Chan, please calm down!"

"_Trunks!?"_

"I don't see the big problem here, Trunks and you are great friends," Bulma sighed, pushing back her glasses, "Do you hate him or something?"

Marron shook her head, "N-No, I don't hate him at all!" Marron yelled out in defense, "It's that well, you know, it's _Trunks_ we're talking about." Bulma knew exactly what the blonde meant; the boy still wouldn't leave her alone with his endless teasing. _It's like a boy stuck in a man's body. _The blonde let out a sigh, "Fine, fine," Marron mumbled, waving her hand dismissively in the air, "I'll take the job, but only for you, Bulma-San."

"I'd guess you'd say that," Bulma mumbled before stepping beside her, "Come now, let me show you around, okay?"

Trunks leaned on his arm, uncomfortable and attempted to switch positions every once in a while, however nothing was working. He looked at the piles of contracts before him, and smirked as he pushed them all before him covering his face from sight.

"_Finally, a chance to catch up on some sleep…" _

Immediately, the demi-Saiyan laid the hard desk, uncomfortably drifting off into sleep his glasses awkwardly lifted upward. All before a knock was heard on his office door, which obviously was annoying him. "Come in…" he mumbled half asleep.

"Trunks?" A voice perked up re-sounding around the room, "Trunks Ouji Briefs wake the hell up!" Trunks took a while to recognize it was his mother who yelled at him, fear struck through him. "T-Trunks I can't believe this… wake up!"

Trunks immediately sat up, readjusting his glasses and tie, "O-Okāsan, what an unexpected visit…" he stammered trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, "I-Is it check up day already?"

"Ah, no, that's Friday silly," Bulma stated poking his nose, "What is my," Bulma paused to pinch his cheek, _hard,_ "Wonderful son doing sleeping while he works?" her eyes narrowed down to him, a fake smile gracing her face as Trunks let out several yelps and pleas for his mother to release his face at once.

Exasperated sighed exited through his mouth, "Eh, what's with all this overly sweet crap?" Trunks asked, "What's with you today..."

Bulma gestured behind her, "Trunks, meet – ah well not _meet_…" Bulma pondered at her word choice, they already _knew _each other 'meet' would most definitely not be a good word, "Well anyway, your new assistant," she stated snatching Marron's hand and yanking her beside her, Marron's face slightly pale,

"M-Marron?" he asked completely bewildered now fixing his hair, "What are you doing here?" Marron replied with a shrug, eyes quickly sliding to Bulma and back to him. Trunks trying to figure out what was going on between the two of them...was his mother scheming something?

"Marron, was offered an internship _by me_," Bulma placed a hand on her chest, looking up defiantly, "Therefore, Marron if he's off-task _do whatever it takes _to get him back on track…am I clear?" Bulma asked with a tone of authority strong in her voice.

Marron nodded, a big goofy grin on her face as she bowed, "Hai!" she exclaimed, "I'll do whatever it takes Bulma-San, I won't let you down!" Trunks, looked at the two a exasperate sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, she was overly cheerful wasn't she?

"Perfect, I'll leave the two of you to…uh…talk things out," Bulma stated before shutting the door behind her, Marron awkwardly staring at her best friend as did he stare at her. That atmosphere was quite strange she wasn't used to being alone, in a room, with Trunks...sure Goten, but Trunks, oho–boy no and they've known each other for _years!_

"I'm so sorry, my mother just–" Trunks began attempting to break the silence that awkwardly haunted the two of them, all before Marron quickly butted in cutting his words short, with laughter and her hands waving side-to-side, "_A very normal thing for her to do._" Trunks thought, he knew her all too well, she was probably flustered, or overwhelmed over the fact she was hired.

"No, no it's fine!" she exclaimed, "Bulma-San knew I was in search for a job, she's really kind." she stated, some laughter laced with her words.

"You should be telling _her_ that," Trunks stressed, "I'm not responsible for this one bit, no point in telling _me _that."

"Eh, oh sorry," Marron mumbled, almost beginning to babble some none sense before Trunks cut in.

"Y'know you have advantages over my old assistant's, cause well _you're _one of my close friends," Trunks scratched his cheek, "Sorta weird, most of my assistants start on a fresh plate with me…" Trunks shrugged, "Not quite fair but I guess that's why you were hired in the first place,

Marron bit the inside of her cheek...hard, "About that, Trunks can we act like we _don't _know each other while at work…so that, well, I don't feel advantageous." the blonde asked, playing with her thumb and index finger as she stared down to the floor

"You mean, you want to be treated like _everyone else_?" the CEO asked, a brow quirked upward at her request. Strange most of his assistant's eagerly desired the advantages, but this _is _Marron he's talking about. She'll apologize something to the point where you want to just shove her away, she's pretty worrisome of her image too. Quite amusing at some points.

"Hai, I'm just one of your ordinary assistant."

Trunks leant back on his chair, fingers tapping against the mahogany desk, "Don't worry Mar-Chan starting tomorrow we'll implement that," Trunks stated slightly flinching at the use of his honorific, "So don't even worry about that, okay?" He told her, exasperate sigh, as he looked her up and down.

A brow quirked at his strange facial expression, what did she do? Was her hair looking weird? Her hair was always styled like this! "Alright," she slightly bowed, "So around what time do I–" the blonde began getting cut off all too quickly by her new boss.

"Nine," Trunks tersely replied avoiding eye contact. She kicked the ground with the tip of her foot, annoyed that he wanted to get her out of there as quickly as he could. She could tell as his eyes were shuffling between her and the door.

Marron smiled a tad bit nervously. "Then I'll see you then," the blonde bowed before exiting the room. Once walking out she looked to her sides, looking at the indoor windows beside her. Female workers glaring daggers into her, with the capsule corp insignia and orange suits. The blonde's eyes connected with the ground her eyes never meeting anyone else as she rushed down the marble floored hall.

In hushed whispers were the words: "_That's the new assistant…" "Aish, I want to be assisting him no fair!" "Bulma-Sama gave her the position too!" "Ne! You can't be serious?!" "But it's true, she and Trunks-Sama are childhood friends too!" _Marron awkwardly shuffled past the crowds of people, red flaming cheeks as she shuffled into the elevator, hands gripping onto her bag. "_Oi Marron, Marron, what have you gotten yourself into…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thus begin the adventures of Marron. What a predicament, poor Marron hm? My inspiration has really been kicking for this story; anyway I hope everyone had a great New Year! I'll be updating HTBHB _really _soon.

**Definitions:**

**Hai! = Yes!**

**Ne? = What?**

Anyway, thank you for reading; I truly hope you enjoyed. If you have any tips or constructive critique as always it is welcome! Thanks for Reading!


End file.
